In many technical fields electronic modules, e.g. so called power modules, are used for providing or switching power to electrical components or devices. One possible field is the automotive field or uninterruptible power supplies, for example. Most of the power modules comprise at least one transistor, e.g. an IGBT (insulated gate bipolar transistor) or a MOSFET. At the present state of the art the emitter (source) lead is used for both, signal and power connection capability. In this case, the resulting electronic system including the electronic module and a printed circuit board (PCB) is quite complicated, and the gate driver tracks have to be placed on the power board. The signal track must be routed on the same PCB leading to a complicated or complex layout which usually can be solved only using multi-layered PCB.
A principle layout of an electronic system 300 is shown in FIG. 3. The electronic system 300 comprises a PCB 301 on which a plurality of IGBTs or MOSFETs 302 and/or additional diodes 303 are mounted or placed. In addition, gate drivers or gate driver sub-units 304 are arranged on the PCB 301 which are connected to the IGBTS and/or MOSFETs. Signal connections between the gate driver 304 and outer switches (transistors/diodes) are indicated by solid lines 305 while signal connections between the gate driver 304 and inner switches are indicated by dashed lines 306. In FIG. 3 it can be seen that distances from the gate driver to devices/switches are large in particular, for the outer or upper devices/switches (solid lines).